


Exciting Turn of Events

by SterekFangirl



Series: lacrosse, love, lust [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Boyfriends, Caring Derek, Established Relationship, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Lacrosse Player Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Nosy Pack, Sexting, Sweet Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekFangirl/pseuds/SterekFangirl
Summary: Stiles goes on the Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team trip and texts his boyfriend and tries to keep the exciting conversation away from his nosy best friend.





	Exciting Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my beautiful fangirls and fanboys! For those of you who are here from my Sterek Young Love series, THANK YOU!!! I hope you love this fic and enjoy my very limited amount of ehem, experience. For those new readers, I hope you enjoy and try out my other fics. All the love and good vibes!

It was hot in this godforsaken school bus and Stiles was sweating out of places he didn’t know he could sweat from. Scott was sleeping on the floor and told Stiles that if he woke him up one more time out of boredom he was going to snap his left pinky toe. 

So Scott wasn’t an option to entertain him. And boy oh boy did he desperately need entertainment and Derek...Derek was something else. They’d just barely gotten together like two weeks ago and he didn’t want to seem overly clingy and didn’t want to text him with Scott looking over his shoulder constantly. But...Scott wasn’t sitting next to him and therefore wasn’t capable of reading over his shoulder...Screw it. He needed someone to talk to and he sure as hell wasn’t going to talk to Ethan and Jackson who were sitting in front of them. 

He whipped out his phone, shoved in his earbuds and hovered over the messaging app. He built up the courage to press it and up came his conversations. He took in a deep breath and clicked on Derek’s name, a little heart next to the ‘Sourwolf’ in bold letters. 

He typed out a quick ‘Hey’ and sent it before he stopped himself. 

Derek replied quickly. Quicker than he’d thought. ‘Hi.’ He added a period. Who the hell adds a period when texting? 

**Me: im bored! i hate road trips’** He huffed as he typed quickly and sent it. 

**Sourwolf: You absolutely do not hate road trips.**

Stiles could just imagine Derek’s stupid smirky face laughing at him. He was just glad he knew what Derek’s happy smirky face even looked like. He was blessed truly to be allowed to see Derek when he was happy and loose.

**Me: i fuckin know i don’t i just hate when im stuck here listening to jackass and his boy toy make-out in front of me**

**Sourwolf: They’d say the same thing if I was there with you and doing what I want to.**

Stiles felt the air punch out of his lungs. Did that mean what he thought it meant? Maybe he was reading too much into this, it was always possible. He overthought pretty much everything and naturally, his boyfriend was an easy topic to overthink. 

**Me: and what do u want 2 do exctly?**

He sucked in a deep breath and steeled himself for immediate rejection. It was bound to happen. It always did. He still didn’t understand how he got Derek to even look at him in the first place. 

**Sourwolf: Slam you against a wall and kiss down your throat.**

Stiles gasped and jerked forward in his seat, curling his shoulders in and bowing his head, trying to get as close as he could to his phone to make sure what he was reading was right. It didn’t disappear or change. That’s what Derek had texted him. He flopped back against the seat and debated what he wanted to send back. 

**Me: God Der u cant just say that im on the bus**

**Sourwolf: Hmm wish you here with me instead.**

Stiles blinked at his phone for a little bit and let his head fall back onto to edge of the bus seat. Scott stirred beneath him on the floor and he almost yelped. Jeez he was dating the guy and he wasn’t even religious but yet he felt kinda jumpy. He really didn’t want Scott to wake up. 

**Me: what would u do if i was there?**

**Sourwolf: anything you want. Sit you down in my lap and rock up into your ass.**

Stiles shifted in his seat and groaning a little under his breath. He hated that he was on this stinky ass bus when he was sexting his boyfriend for the first time. This was an exciting turn of events to be sure. 

**Me: fuck me jesus Der**

**Sourwolf: That’s the plan, just need you here.**

The lacrosse player felt the air sink in his chest and he had a little bit of a hard time breathing. He adjusted himself in his basketball shorts a little and huffed as he tried to get more air in. He cracked his neck and focused.

**Me: in the camaro?**

He asked, feeling almost desperate. His skin was too tight and his chest felt too small for his pounding heart. Stiles didn’t want to admit-to anyone but Derek that is-that he’d always had fantasies of the Alpha fucking him in the back of his sexy car. He’d always wanted it, since he’d seen the older boy step out of that ridiculous car the first time. Now, the fantasies are alive and well and floating around his mess that is a brain and Derek actually seems to be encouraging it. 

**Sourwolf: In the Camaro, on the hood, against the side. Everywhere.**

He very nearly panted right there in the bus as he shifted his hips back and forth, urging his dick to calm down a little bit. Jackson looked back at him suspiciously, probably able to smell the pungent arousal that he was sure he was radiating. 

**Me: how would u do it?**

Stiles had plenty of ways he wanted Derek to fuck him. He’d imagined it enough times and least to say he was eager. He could picture it now, but if he did then they’d really have a problem. 

**Sourwolf: We’d start slow, get you ready for me. Am I your first?**

God that was a loaded question. He figured it was a fair question, but Stiles was sure Derek knew the answer. It wasn’t like he hid his sex life. Or rather, lack of one. He’d had one near experience with his friend Heather but...that obviously didn’t work out. 

**Me: yeah u kno u r**

**Sourwolf: hmm so we’d need lots of prep. Spread you open on my fingers huh?**

Stiles sighed under his breath, his heart missing a beat. It was real. This thing they were doing was real and god he wanted to do it forever it felt so amazing. 

**Me: yes please Der**

**Sourwolf: You’ll scream my name as I get you ready to take me.**

Stiles couldn’t breathe for a little bit and smirked down at his phone. He just couldn’t believe Derek wanted him. Wanted this skinny kid who was awkward and annoying and wanted him not only in a sexual way but also in a romantic way. God Stiles just couldn’t believe it. 

**Me: i’ll scream loud enough that all the wolves will hear us and kno what we’re doin**

**Sourwolf: I’ll have you on your knees.**

Stiles nearly screamed right there in the bus. He had never experienced something like this and even if he had he wouldn’t even know how to handle this. Derek Hale.  _ The  _ Derek Hale. Derek  _ fucking _ Hale wanted Stiles on his knees for him. 

**Me: RIP my ass man**

Dammit. That was definitely not a sexy thing to say that was completely a Stiles thing to say. That was what he’d say to Scott  _ after  _ he had sex with Derek, not when Derek was trying to sext him. 

**Sourwolf: You won’t be able to walk for a week.**

**Me: u’ll have to carry me around everywhere are you ready for that?**

**Sourwolf: I’ll be happy to if I can fuck you.**

Oof. That was blunt. The air was punched from his chest and he panted a little, trying desperately to be discrete. He knew Jackson, Ethan, and Scott could all smell his um...situation if this escalated any further. 

**Me: yes Derek plz**

Scott was shifting below him on the floor and finally sat up. Stiles scrambled to turn off his phone and try to act chill-which is basically impossible for him-as Scott rejoined him on the bus seat. “Hey man, how long have I been out?” Scott asked. 

Stiles didn’t know. He hadn’t thought much about it while he was fucking sexting his boyfriend! “Uh like an hour?” That maybe sounded about right. 

“Hey Jackson, how far away from Sonoma are we?” 

The blonde turned and glared at Scott but answered finally when Ethan elbowed him in the ribs. 

“Like fifteen minutes McCall, God keep up.” 

They were fifteen minutes from their hotel room and Stiles couldn’t wait that long to read the text that he was sure Derek sent in reply. Sure enough, he felt his phone buzz under his ass. He took a deep breath, leaned against the window and sat as far away from Scott as possible so he could read the text. 

**Sourwolf: Can’t wait to hear those words in real life.**

**Me: want me to beg for u?**

**Sourwolf: I want you to need it so bad you won’t even be able to beg for it.**

“Who are you texting?” Scott asked cocking his head at Stiles like a puppy. 

“Oh uh, Lydia. Girl problems.” 

“But you’re...not a girrrrllll,” Scott asked adorably confused. 

“Are you sure he’s not?” Jackass Jackson sneered back at them. 

Scott growled at him and Stiles just rolled his eyes. He was very secure in his gender and though he didn’t judge anyone that wasn’t secure in their own, but he was very happy being a boy. He thought Derek was happy he was a boy too. 

“What’d she need to talk to you about that she couldn’t tell Allison?” The innocent boy asked him sweetly. 

“Well if she couldn’t tell Ally why would he tell you about it?” Danny asked from across the row. Issac nodded and looked longingly at Scott from where he sat in the other row with Danny, two seats ahead of them. 

Jeez that UST always got to all of them on these stupid overnight Lacrosse trips. He was both proud and bummed that Derek and he were always able to hide their sexual tension around other people and especially around the pack. 

“Fine whatever Jesus! Sorry, I even asked God,” Scott groaned and Stiles smirked at how childish his best friend always was. 

His phone buzzed again. 

**Sourwolf: I didn’t scare you away did I?**

**Me: god no man i just was talking with scotty**

**Sourwolf: I hate knowing that the other wolves, the pack get to be there with you and I don’t.**

**Me: hmm mr. jealouswolf huh? take control of me?**

The phone was silent for a little bit and Stiles worried that Derek was freaked out. He didn’t want to freak him out. Derek was his first boyfriend and he wanted him to stay his boyfriend. 

**Sourwolf: God Stiles you’d be so perfect for me.**

**Me: yes Der anything u want**

**Sourwolf: I want you to do everything to me. I want you to show me what your body can do.**

Stiles sighed. Dammit. He and his body couldn’t really do much. He was inexperienced and he was sure that Derek would see him and laugh as he was about as sexually graceful as a newborn puppy. 

**Me: well thats not really much**

**Sourwolf: Then I’ll teach you everything you need to know. I can be a great teacher.**

**Me: show me everything u can do w/ ur body then**

**Sourwolf: I’ll push you against a wall as hard as possible and kiss you against it.**

By this time they pulled up to their hotel and Stiles realized he had missed literally all of Sonoma and if he was going to be honest he didn’t even regret it. This was way better than stinking Sonoma and he was just happy to be finally getting some action, even if they were like four hours away. 

**Me: bite my lips hard enough they bruise**

**Sourwolf: Yes baby. Plump sweet lips. Want to see them spread around my cock.**

Stiles blinked a little, shocked. He’d love that. He didn’t have much experience, but he sure as hell wanted to learn. He wanted to do that for Derek. 

Also, he was surprised by how much he liked the thought of the Alpha calling him ‘baby’. 

**Me: say it again plz**

**Sourwolf: Say what?**

The highschooler didn’t want to ruin this or make it awkward but he needed to hear it again. 

**Me: what u called me**

**Sourwolf: Baby? You want me to call you my sweet baby who lets me take what I want?**

Yes. Yes, that is what Stiles wanted to hear. 

**Me: yes Der god want to hear u call me tht**

**Sourwolf: I want you to scream Alpha as I fuck you against a wall.**

“Why are you smiling like that? I thought you said that you were over Lydia?” Scott asked, making Stiles’ head jerk from where it was bowed so he could read his texts more privately, He knew how Scott was. He was nosy even before he was turned and now with wolf senses, it was even worse and this conversation was definitely something Stiles didn’t want Scott reading over his shoulder. 

“What?” Stiles asked, scatterbrained, as Scott yanked him out of the bus seat, just barely managing to grab his backpack from the floor. 

“You’re smiling like an idiot. I thought you were over Lydia man.” 

Then Stiles figured it out. He’d told Scott he was texting Lydia and now he was smiling at his phone like a creep and Scott thought he was smiling because of Lydia. 

“I am.” It wasn’t yelped defensively like it would have been eight months ago. Now it was confident and cool because it was the truth. Scott’s face was squinty and Stiles knew his best friend was listening to his heart to try and detect a lie. There was none and Scott seemed both surprised and assured. “She’s a good friend. She’s pack.” 

It was Scott’s turn to look startled. “Okay. Yeah man. She’s pack.” 

It was clear that Scott wasn’t expecting Stiles to be so involved in pack life but what he didn’t know was that Derek and Stiles had actually talked about this. Derek told Stiles that while they were secret it was just the two of them, but as soon as they told the pack Stiles was in for the long haul with them because Stiles was dating Derek, the Alpha of the pack. Essentially Derek and the pack were a package deal. 

Truth be told, Stiles was okay with that. His mother had a large family and Stiles grew up with it, but when his mom got sick her family blamed his dad and when she died they cut ties with them all together. He was glad to have a big family again, and that’s what a pack is. Family. 

Stiles wasn’t able to respond to Derek’s text for a long while as they checked into the hotel. Or, tried to. The rooms were mixed up, they had the wrong keys, and bags had somehow disappeared on the bus ride. 

Eventually, Finstock got it all figured out but Stiles was eager to get to his room, shower, and sleep. He wanted to continue to talk to Derek some more but he couldn’t stay up too late because they had a game tomorrow at 7 A.M. and it was already 10 at night. 

Scott called the shower first in their shared room so Stiles dropped onto one of the beds and flung his bag across the room. 

He grabbed his phone out of his hoodie pocket before stripping it off, leaving him in basketball shorts and his thin t-shirt. 

**Me: want u 2 be in cntrl**

**Sourwolf: Give yourself to me. Let me take care of you. Make sure you cum first.**

Stiles wanted that. He wanted to do that so bad. Jeez his balls felt tight and he was thankful Scott was showering and hoped that the scent of his arousal would dissipate enough when they switched. 

**Me: Cum so hrd I wont be able 2 go again 4 a month**

**Me: scream so loud u’ll remember it when im not around**

Scott burst out of the bathroom, belting out a song Stiles didn’t even recognize it was sung so poorly. Stiles shook his head at his best friend and collected his stuff and dragged himself to the shower. The bathroom had moist air and Stiles felt a little dizzy walking into the bathroom. He stripped off his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror for a bit before he heard his phone buzz on top of the closed toilet seat. 

**Sourwolf: You’ll feel me for a week after and every time you sit you’ll think of me.**

**Me: god alpha i want tht**

**Sourwolf: You want everyone around you to know you’re mine? To know who you belong to?**

**Me: yes yes yes plz**

Stiles felt his cock stir, interested as he read the text messages over and over again. He turned the water on and no matter how much he wanted it to be warm to work out the knots in his muscles after the bus ride, he knew that if he was going to have to go back out there to Scott he’d need to take care of this little problem. 

**Me: taking a cold shwer**

**Sourwolf: Can’t stop yourself from stinking of arousal at the thought of me?**

**Me: u kno i cant**

Stiles left his phone on the edge of the sink, finally undressed all the way, and stepped into the freezing water. His eager dick was quickly shut down as soon as he entered the flow of water and as much it sucked, he knew he had to. 

He washed his hair quickly and tried to rub out some of the knots he felt building in his shoulders. The crappy motel bed sure as hell wasn’t going to help his sore muscles. 

Stiles finished in the shower quickly and dried off, eager to get to bed and fall asleep. 

He read his message from his boyfriend as he stepped into the motel room and it’s dry air. 

**Sourwolf: I know baby. Wish I was there.**

**Me: i wish u were here 2 evn if we didnt do anythng**

**Sourwolf: Just want to see you. See you play the game.**

Stiles nearly jumped when he heard Scott begin to snore. The light was still on. Werewolves. 

**Me: we both kno i nvr actually play. U’d just c me warming the bnch**

**Sourwolf: Still. I want to be there to support you.**

**Me: Thank you Der.**

**Sourwolf: You’re welcome baby. Get some sleep. Text me when you wake up.**

Stiles knew there was an incredibly stupid grin on his face. He loved that. He loved having someone who wanted to hear from him and wanted to talk in the morning and wanted to come to his games and support him and be proud of him. 

He knew his dad cared, but he was busy and ever since he found out about the supernatural he’d been distant and Stiles knew he was disappointed in him for lying for so long. 

Now he has Derek. 

Stiles woke up and texted Derek as they went down to the bus, his bag on his shoulder and his eyes on his phone. 

**Me: good mrning**

**Sourwolf: Good morning Sti.**

Stiles felt his heart pound when he read the sweet nickname. It was nice, having something sweet and overwhelmingly  _ good _ in this mess of life. He knew that no one would believe him if he told them about Derek’s sweet and soft side but he felt privileged that he was the only one that got to see it. 

Stiles was right of course. He sat and warmed the bench the entire game and spent it texting Derek. It wasn’t anything special, just talking about the game, the pack, the book Derek is reading. 

It was nice. It was nice to just have a casual normal conversation that didn’t have anything to do with a crisis. It was just a nice and relatively affectionate conversation between boyfriends. 

Scott kept trying to get a peek at his phone whenever he was on the bench but Stiles was careful to keep his conversation private. That’s what he wanted. He wanted to keep his relationship with Derek private. He knew that they both had terrible self-sacrificing tendencies and now he wanted something for just him and Derek. 

They finished the game and he happily texted Derek informing him they won, even if he had nothing to do with it. 

**Me: we won!!! Eeeepp!!!**

**Sourwolf: Good job baby!**

Stiles could just image the soft happy smile. 

**Me: i didnt rlly do anythng. Emotional spport and all tht.**

**Sourwolf: I’m sure you were great.**

When they went out to their celebratory dinner Stiles took a picture of him in his jersey and a happy and stupid grin and sent it to Derek. 

**Me: yay!!!**

**Sourwolf: god you’re adorable. Have fun baby.**

It was odd, the way that text made Stiles feel. It wasn’t butterflies like he used to feel at the beginning. It was a soft warmth that made him feel safe and loved and cared for. 

He smiled and put his phone away and rejoined the group chatter around the table. Scott gave him the oddest look before shaking his head and gazing longingly at Issaac. Jeez someone needed to do something about that whole thing, and soon. 

Stiles wound up falling asleep before Scott. That was a mistake. He woke to a loud screech. “What the fuck?!” 

Stiles jumped out of bed, ready to try and defend them against some unknown threat only to find Scott, bent over the bedside table and a phone’s blue light shining up on his face. As soon as Scott realized Stiles was up he stood up straight and turned the phone to face Stiles. It was the human’s phone and was open to his conversation with Derek. 

“What the hell is this Stiles?” 

The said boy sighed, scrubbed a hand over his face, and reached over to flip the light switch and groaned when the bright light seared his eyes. 

“I think you know what it is, Scotty.” 

On the bus, several hours later, Scott was looking at Stiles oddly. 

“God, what else?” 

“I still think it’s weird.” 

“I’m sorry! I’m a teenager! It’s natural!” Stiles yelped, feeling the need to defend he and Derek’s sexting. 

“No not that. I’d expect that. I think it’s weird that Derek’s being... _ gooey _ .” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment and drop a request for a fic you'd like to see!!!


End file.
